


(the most) precious

by androbeaurepaire



Series: Inks and capes [10]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Jason has a lot of bling, Jewelry, Scars, character portrait, he probably lose 20 pounds every night when he takes it all off, in my ideal world Jason is a fashionista who just loves wearing 27 rings and bracelets all at once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: Jason and jewelry





	(the most) precious

  
  
-  
 ** _Japanese ink, watercolors, white ink and white gouache on moleskine watercolor notebook_**  
  
  
  
  
Please do not steal or repost without permission

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't drawn Jason in so long, I really missed him.
> 
> As always you can find me on [Tumblr](http://androbeaurepaire.tumblr.com/) for more art and DC related content!


End file.
